The present invention relates to a bubble massager used in a bathtub in which a rechargeable storage battery is used as a power source and a display portion which displays a charging state and an operating state is provided, and more particularly to a bubble massager which is able to discharge and select three types of bubble jets and to display an operating mode.
Conventionally, in some electronic devices each including a storage battery as a power source such as a bubble massager, a charge quantity in a storage battery has been estimated by measuring a terminal voltage of a storage battery or by counting accumulated time of charging time and operating time, and has been displayed as a charged quantity and a discharged quantity of a storage battery of a bubble massager and the like using a display unit. For example, a rechargeable shaver and the like may be mentioned as an example. However, there has been no rechargeable shaver which also displays an operating state. On the other hand, some devices having a plurality of operating modes display an operating mode and an operating time, etc. As an example, an electronic rice cooking jar which displays "rice cooking", "double heating", "steaming" and the like using lamps such as LEDs may be mentioned. In conventional electronic devices, however, a display portion has been used for a single use only for the most part in such a manner that a unit which displays charging is used for charging display only and a unit which displays operation is used for operation display only. Further, some devices in which a charger for charging a storage battery in a main device body is provided separately from the main body have display units in the charger and the main unit, respectively, in such a manner that a display portion which displays a charging state is provided on the charger side and a display portion which displays an operating state is provided on the main body side. Incidentally, JP-A-59-151959 may be mentioned as an example of this type of device.
This device relates to a bubbling unit in a bath, in which sealing performance between a storage battery and a control circuit is improved and a space inside a main body is utilized to the utmost by covering the storage battery and the control circuit in a main body containing a motor, a storage battery, a control circuit, a centrifugal pump and an air intake pipe for fresh-air inlet with resin formed by thermal deposition, respectively.
In the prior art described above, however, there has been no chargeable device which displays a plurality of functions displaying both a charging state and an operating state at the time of operation. Further, a charging state and an operating state have been displayed with separate display portions. As a result, when both the charging state and the operating state are displayed with one set of unit, a charge display portion and an operation display portion have to be provided separately. Therefore, an area occupied by display portions is widened, restriction in point of design is increased and the number of components is increased. Thus, there has been a fear of causing increase in cost and lowering in reliability.
Furthermore, conventional bubble massagers have only one type of bubble jet and has been impossible to select and use a jet which meets a part and a state of a body.
Namely, in the prior art described above, no consideration has been given to type and selection of bubble jets, i.e. a jet (injection pressure) which meets a part and a state of a body (stiffness, myalgia and the like), but only a fixed jet is supplied, and thus it is not possible to select a jet which meets a part and a state of a body.